Story of yuji's death
by Darksakai
Summary: Naruto based story.
1. Chapter 1

_**As he walks through the woods he gets attacked by a group of teens that want money. He fights back and makes the teens back off. He asked why they did it but they never gave him an answer so he pursued them back to their village. Once there, he talked to the local about the teens they told him that they are always out stealing stuff. So he decided to find them and talk to him. He went through the whole village searching and never found them. So he went to the hokage of this village and asked about them he said he knew nothing of them until kyo told him. Yuji asks to get some assistance by three genin. But the hokage denied the request since Yuji had no village and was considered a missing Nin rank chuunin of the wood village. **_

_**Though the hokage knew what he was he never had any ninjas after kyo for his reasons. Yuji kept searching all of the village everyday until one day he found the teens again and ambushed then using an genjutsu to make them stay in one place Yuji asked them for there names two gave their names to Yuji those were Dante and saya The other two refused even when they were faced by death. Yuji asked what rank they are they all replied genin sir! Yuji then thanked them and kept asking questions till Yuji got what he wanted out of them then he left by canceling the genjutsu. **_

_**Yuji returned to the forest he saw those teens in and started to relax as he saw an anbu squad coming so he hid in the bushes hoping they weren't after him. They stopped right above him and looked around. He notices they were after him and they were from his original village. As one of the members jumped from the tree to the ground behind Yuji, Yuji used and earth style jutsu to hide under the ground. He saw that they threw kunai first into the bush then one anbu cremated the bush with fire. **_

_**Another one jumped of the tree and broke the ground throwing Yuji into a tree. All three came towards Yuji. Then Yuji used the only forbidden jutsu he knew. They all got sucked into a vortex of darkness which attacks each of them. Then they all came out near death Yuji tried to run away but another team of anbu appears right in front of him. Yuji look at the squad he defeated and realized he had to give himself up to the Anbu's. Though that was his only thought Yuji quickly made some shadow clones and ran away fast as did his clones.**_

_**Yuji then hid behind this waterfall he found a few hundred feet away from where the anbus had found him. Yuji figured that by now they kill all the clones he had made. So Yuji decided to stay where he was, since the place was peaceful. Yuji thought long and hard about his decision, but he couldn't get himself to leave the place. Yuji sat resting in the cave Yuji found just waiting for those anbus to show up. Five hours had past when they finally found Yuji. Yuji was half awake when he noticed them taking him to his old village.**_

_**Yuji thought to him self he could escape but how would he do it. So as the anbus took him back to the village Yuji decided on his plan. That plan was to make a clone and KO the anbus for a bit to get free. So he summoned up two clones which took on the five anbus as the one put the real Yuji down to fight these clones. The real yuji Ran of at high speeds aiming to get far away from the village since the reason he left was do to the lack of action that was in the village. Yuji knew if he went back he would die no matter what he did. Though he left the only thing that mattered to him. Rose his girlfriend the hottest girl in the village everyone wanted her, but she choose Yuji of all then guys in the village. **_

_**He knew he had to get her and bring her with him. So Yuji turned around and headed back to the wood village for Rose. He got there in half a days run. It looked as if something came and destroyed it. And now it got rebuilt completely. Yuji wondered would she be waiting for him still after a year or would she have forgotten him and moved on to another guy. Yuji thought why now? Why is he thinking of her all of a sudden? What's happen to him in the last year he couldn't remember anything except her. So without more thought Yuji walked into the wood village and saw that it had been rebuilt some time ago.**_

_**The village had nice look building and many monuments. Each monument was different. Yuji thought they must be each of the people that live through the war ten years ago. Yuji continued his way to the lord's tower building and started to remember all of his memories from this place. Whether they were nice or mean it didn't matter they all popped into his head causing him to collapse and scream in pain due to the memories of this village. While Yuji lay on the ground in pain the lord walked out of the tower and saw Yuji in front of the tower. **_

_**The lord's name was Sato. He had black spiked hair with two red stripes though his hair. He carried a katana on his back. He wears two black gauntlets with a five pointed-star on them. The star was gold on the left gauntlets the one on the right had a blood red color to it. Sato also wore a black jacket made of leather. Sato's pants were a dark blue with two bands of blood red on them. Sato looked down at this kid that lay in front of him. Sato said to his two guards who accompany him to take him into the tower and put him in my room. So the guards picked up this kid on the ground and toke him into the tower. Sato watched as they headed towards the tower and slowly followed the guards into the tower.**_

_**Once inside the guards took him to the lord's room where they laid him on the floor and left the room. Sato, the lord, came in the room and started to heal the wounds he could see. A little time passed and Yuji slowly regained awareness of where he was. Sato finish healing the wounds of Yuji's then went and sat down in the chair behind his desk. Yuji got up holding the bookcase he said "who are you? Where am I now?"**_

_**In response to Yuji's word Sato said "I am the new lord of this village. And you are in my main room. It seems to me the previous lord was unkind to you. What I want to know is was he really mean and cruel to you?" Sato opened up a folder contain records of Yuji and his personal information.**_

_**"You mean Phoenix right? If so then yes he made me the laughing stock of the village. He made me get stronger and kill him. I have no regret about killing Phoenix what so ever. But I want to get those damn Anbu's of my ass. So what is it you want from me?" Yuji said in reply to Sato's question.**_

_**"I see. So what is your rank now since you ran away Yuji? I would like to have you come back to the village. That's all I want." Sato said in a nice tone of voice.**_

_**"My rank? Why do you want to know?" Yuji replied.**_

_**"Because I want to know" Sato said. "is that alright?"**_

_**"I am just a chuunin sir" Yuji said with no hesitation in his voice.**_

_**"Hmm…. You should be an anbu black op squad leader you know!" Sato replied. "You have the talent and skills necessary to be one. Also you have avoided the hunter Nin's right."**_

_**"Huh you really think that. Hmm… I never gave it much thought. Yeah I have." Yuji said thinking of things.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"_**I figured as much. I want to test you to make sure my guess is completely right ok?" Sato said in a relaxed tone of voice.**_

"_**Sure what is the test?" Yuji said in reply to what Sato said.**_

"_**The test is going to consist of three parts. The first will be a paper test to test your knowledge. The second will be an endurance test. And the third part will be a full power fight between you and Dark." Sato explained in a thoughtful way.**_

"_**When do they begin Sato?" Yuji asks as if he was ready for the test.**_

"_**Well we can do two of the three tasks today. Those two would be the endurance and full power fight. But the knowledge portion has to wait for tomorrow. For the fact of I haven't got any way to test you on that today. Tomorrow you will take place in the chuunin exams with two others that has lost a member of their group in battle. I can show you them after the test." Sato replied in a nice tone of voice.**_

"_**Ok how about we do it this way: Today we do the endurance tests. Tomorrow I will enter the chuunin exams to take the knowledge portion. And when the exams are over we do the full power fight between you and me. OK?" Yuji replied in a sinister voice.**_

_**"Okay that will do Yuji. Follow me please." Sato said as he got up and started to walk out of the room to the stairs. The day was growing old, from the bright beautiful morning to the twilight of dusk.**_

_**"Yes Sir." Yuji said as he followed Sato out of the room. He noticed the sun was already going down. He didn't realize that he had been here that long though it didn't bother him. For the fact when he was running away he had gotten used to fighting in the dark, since the Anbu's always attack at night.**_

_**They walked down the stairs on the out side of the tower. Once they got to the bottom they turned to the right and went to a running track. This running track had been recently put there since the last time Yuji was here they never had one. "Did they just put that their Sato?" Yuji asked.**_

_**"Well………… yes they did." Sato replied. "When I got in office they had finished building it. Here you will run for one day none stop. We won't have time if I did it that way I'm going to have you run until morning but here is the condition run at your fastest all the way through."**_

_**"Okay then shall I start?" Yuji asked.**_

_**"Wait until the sun is almost hidden away by the earth then you can start." Sato said while watching the sunset.**_

_**Yuji did not replied but he watched the sunset with many thoughts disappearing from his mind. A few minutes pasted by and the sun had hit the point where Yuji could start running. Yuji got on the track and started his run. The first lap he went from his normal run to his fastest by the time he had reached lap two. Yuji continued to run around the track. Hours on end passed as if they were just minutes to both Sato and Yuji. Sato was still watching Yuji, but he focused on other thoughts he had to consider for the villages sake. The sun started to rise when Sato yelled "Enough Yuji you passed this test. Now let's get some sleep until noon. Then we will go introduce you to your teammates."**_

"_**Alright Sato" Yuji replied as he took a few laps to walk and then he fell asleep on the track due to exhaustion. **_


End file.
